


Distant Boy

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: Kdrama - Fandom, Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Actor - Freeform, Distant boy, Domination, Erotica, Fanfiction, Fiction, Gen, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Kdrama, Korean Drama - Freeform, Lee Jong Suk - Freeform, Lee Jong-Suk, Lee Jongsuk - Freeform, Original Fiction, Shy Lee Jong Suk, Smut, Spanking, korean actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy
Summary: Your long term boyfriend, actor Lee Jong Suk, has to leave sooner than you'd thought in order to film for his newest drama. He seems withdrawn, and distant, which makes you only want to pull him closer to you.He's being a bad boy. What's to be done about that? --Someone needs a spanking.





	Distant Boy

Something about the way he chewed the plump of his lip made you feel predatory. The way his lip curled and that cute, thoughtful gaze met your own as you looked at him. His gorgeous body, soft hands and whispered words made you weak at the knees, causing a certain warmth to spread between them.  
  
You had begun dating Jongsuk, knowing that he would be filming many months out of every year, finding work on several dramas. Recently, he had told you that he was going to have to leave sooner than later, and although you had made it abundantly clear that you were alright with the distance, he still seemed very withdrawn.  
  
That night, you had noted that he was just a bit further from you than he had been in recent days. Sitting on the couch with him, he resigned himself to leave the room to go and read over the script for his most recent acting job, but you grabbed his wrist before he could get very far away. Turning his head, he would look back at you, his dark eyes wandering over your face, his lips pursing, “Y/N…What is it?”  
  
Pulling him down to you, you would press your lips to his immediately, making his lids flutter closed. Detaching enough to speak, you whispered to him, “…You’re being a bad boy, not being more affectionate. You’ve got to leave next week…” You said, giving another kiss, “…You’ve got to be good.”  
  
“B-bad b—” He hardly got the syllables out of his mouth before you tugged him down and bent his body over your knee, running a hand through his hair softly before grazing down his spine with your fingertips appreciatively. If he were honest, he had never really been through this sort of thing, but he didn’t fight back, submitting to your will out of sheer curiosity.  
  
You thought it fortunate that you had been at home for the night and he was in pajama pants with an elastic waistband; so your hand easily pulled it down, and then his underwear, revealing the supple round curve of his backside to the cool air of the room.  
  
Jongsuk made a small sound as your hand dropped and gently rubbed over the mounds of flesh, “Bad boy…” You whispered before lifting your hand and bringing it down swiftly you would spank him hard, leaving a red mark. Hissing and wincing, he tensed, a hand dropping to grip your leg, his back arching.  
  
You rubbed at the flesh that you had slapped before doing it again and again, your hand connecting with that skin in perfect loud smacks. He whimpered and his hips pushed forward, finding himself very aroused by the situation—which surprised even him. He gasped and closed his eyes, furrowing his brows.  
  
Continuing to spank him, you gently comforted between slaps, rubbing in soft circles to let him know that you cared about him deeply. Jongsuk couldn’t help but thank God for every bit of friction his hips could get against your legs, his thickening erection pressed tight against the side of your leg. He couldn’t take much more, his backside redder than the blush of his cheeks, “Ah, Y/N…please…”  
  
“Are you going to be a good boy now?”  
  
“Y-yes. Yes, I promise.”  
  
“Are you going to be less distant?”  
  
“Less d-distant, I will be less distant. Yes.”  
  
“Good. Very good.”  
  
Your hand stung from spanking him and you noted that you had never been more aroused in your life. Hand remaining on his backside, you continued to stroke the skin of his backside, feeling the inflammation. You had stopped spanking him for now, but you were far from done with him. He wouldn’t be sleeping until you saw him become a whimpering needy mess underneath you. You planned to ride him until he broke, and he would be the most perfect stallion.


End file.
